


Heaven

by Cgest



Category: Matt Bomer - Fandom, Zachary Quinto - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cgest/pseuds/Cgest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Bomer and Zachary Quinto have been married for one year, and each day feels like heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

Zach pressed the button on the Keurig for the tenth time, lights still flashing and coffee not dripping. He gave a heavy sigh and mumbled to himself, "You just had to have this stupid fucking Keurig didn't you, Matt?" Matt strode into the room, gently twisting a q-tip in his ear, a soft white towel draped about his waist.

"What was that dear?"

Zach turned around and felt the tips of his ears go red. He knew that Matt was in the shower but he usually took forever, so he always felt perfectly fine venting all of his frustrations about the coffee robot to the coffee robot, in private.

Zach took in the sight of Matt. Water clinging to his slight abs, dripping from his hair and down his neck. Zach took another breath, a calming one, because the person speaking to him was the love of his life, and he was with him for forever. Or, at least he hoped so. Platinum and diamonds are fucking expensive and of course they're the rarest kind from some off the grid country in Africa. Zach sold two houses and 3 Bentley's just to make sure he had enough for Matt's wedding ring.

"Nothing," Zach said. "I just never fucking know why this stupid fucking Keurig never fucking works when all I want is my coffee in the morning." Matt gave a shy grin, which made Zach want to punch him and kiss him at the same time.

"Seriously we had a wedding registry to William fucking Sanoma and you wanted a KEURIG!?!"

Matt threw his q-tip in the trash and strode over to Zach, wrapping his arms around his neck, and gently pressing his lips to it.

"Well I only got the Keurig because you broke every single coffee pot we had. Besides, you have to open the top for the water, then open the top for the k-cup, then put the k-cup in, then...."

"Can you shut. the fuck. up. about how to work the Keurig I KNOW HOW TO WORK IT."

Matt just kept smiling and kissing Zach every minute he could. Matt remembered when Zach asked him for his hand in marriage, he thought life really couldn't get any luckier. Not only did he win the genetics lottery, was super rich and famous, and had slight abs, but now he had a husband with the best eyebrows he had ever seen.

Matt casually flipped the top where you put the k-cup in on the Keurig, the flashing red light now changing to blue.

"Well, clearly you don't, or you would have had coffee twenty minutes ago."

Zach pulled Matt closer, running his fingers through his still damp hair, studying his strong chin and piercing eyes. He leaned his mouth eagerly towards Matt's full lips. When their mouths collided it was fueled with hunger, and passion. The damp fabric of the towel soaked through Zach's boxers, causing his length to harden.

Matt playfully slid his fingers along the elastic of Zach's boxers.

"Well someone doesn't really need their coffee in the morning, do they?" Matt purred softly into Zach's ear.

Zach remembered the first time he and Matt made love. Real love, not just guttural animal fucking, which is all Zach wanted to do right now. Zach closed his eyes as Matt started to nibble on his collar bone, drifting away to that night when Matt first surrendered himself to Zach.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was raining like cats and dogs outside. They had a full cooler of fruity cocktails and gourmet cheese to go to Fire Island with. Zach was so pissed that his only day off to go to the beach was ruined by stupid fucking rain. Matt stood in his red bathing suit, a smear of zinc still fresh on his nose.

"Well, damn." Matt tapped his foot on the hard wood floor and bounced his index finger off of his temple. "Think Matt, think."

Zach stared in embarrassment.

"Matt what the fuck are you doing?"

"Thinking, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Being angry."

"Well obviously."

Zach didn't know what happened then and there, whether it was that smear of zinc, or the way the fabric of his bathing suit clung to his hip bones, but he had to have him, right then, and right there. Zach feverishly crossed over to Matt, seizing him by the elbows.

"Follow me, now."

Matt didn't know what else to do but follow Zach, wherever he wanted to go. Sure, Zach was the grumpiest person he'd ever met, but when he really saw who he was, he never wanted it to go away.

Zach threw Matt down on the pillow top mattress in his room, trapping him inside of his arms. Zach looked down at Matt, fire behind his eyes.

"I love you" Zach said, before crushing his mouth to Matt's. Matt broke free of the kiss and sat up, despite Zach's obvious protests.

Matt took Zach by the hand. He grazed his thumb over his palms, gently making him lie back on the bed. His lips trailing down Zach's torso.

The thunder kept booming outside, the rain kept falling, and all Matt and Zach could do was think about how they were finally there, in that moment together, their bodies syncing with the pant of their breath's.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Something soft interrupted Zach's pure ecstasy. It was furry and weaving between his legs.

"Matt what the shit is that if those are your furry handcuffs I swear to god."

Matt looked down and saw Skeletor, sitting and licking his paw, idly staring up at them.

"Ugh, just like you and the Keurig, your son demands your attention."

Matt picked up the fat black Hemmingway cat, giving his tiny pays a high five.

"God damn it, Skeletor. Always cock blocking me whenever you can," Matt said, nuzzling his face against the cat. The cat turned this way and that, meowing and mewing so Matt would stop.

Zach looked at the pair of them, the men in his life he'd die for, and smiled.

The scent of coffee filled the room. 


End file.
